Railway cars, such as those found in freight trains and passenger trains, include undercarriage portions to roll the railway car and an associated payload across railroad tracks. The undercarriage portion typically includes wheels and related equipment, such as axles, bearings, trucks, brakes, journals, gears, and other moving parts, which can experience harsh conditions while in use. These harsh conditions can include elevated temperatures while under heavy loads and during start/stop conditions. Stationary equipment, such as thermal imaging inspection equipment, or ‘hotbox’ detectors can be positioned at various points along a railroad track to take a snapshot of railway car bearing status. Stationary impact detectors can also be installed in the rails and used to detect wheel damage.